


Inevitable.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks fairies can't be trusted. Severus strongly disagrees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable.

**Title** : Inevitable.

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 346: He said, He said.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Harry thinks fairies can't be trusted. Severus strongly disagrees...

 

**_Inevitable_.**

 

“Don't do this! I'm begging you, Severus. Summoning the Fae is dangerous.”

 

“I already told you: the Venus Evocation is a beautiful tradition meant for lovers.

I'll trade sweets for your protection. There's no danger involved.”

 

“Ron says Fairies kidnap men. Legend claims...

 

“Legend? You mean that questionable collection of he-said, he-said nonsense?”

 

“Listen to me! They'll take one look at you and keep you forever.

 

“Why would they want me, Harry? I'm... unremarkable.”

 

“You're powerful. You're beautiful. You're crazy enough to call them...

Of course they'll want you! Loving you isn't that hard, Severus. Loving you is...

it's inevitable.”

 


End file.
